parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
'''​Ready To Roll'''
Max is upset, Tigger comes bouncing his way Tigger/Tiger: Whoa! Maxie! Just the guy we're lookin' for. doesn't know quite what to say but then Roo, Zummi, and Mortimer come along, and Zummi is all excited Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: stuttering You lads have made an amazing discovery! O-O-One for the history books, I should think. Max/Tony: What are you talkin' about? Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: This, uh, m-m-map is a-a diagram of an underground t-t-tunnel system. Roo/Fievel: You mean, the subway? Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: No, no. Another one, un-un-underneath it, built centuries ago by the Indian dogs. Uh, kind of a, a maze. Tigger/Tiger: Yeah? That's amazing! Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Oh, why, yes. Oh, but wait until you hear what's at the bottom of it. chuckles Roo/Fievel, Max/Tony, and Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Zummi Gummi Well? Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: According to this, at the end of the maze is and I quote, "Our greatest Treasure." Tigger/Tiger: Treasure? Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Treasure? Roo/Fievel and Max/Tony: Treasure. switches to the houseboat, where Max and Jelly are sitting at the table looking at the map, Opal is sitting in a rocking chair and knitting while Butter is taking a nap in a cradle, and Zummi and Mortimer are in front of the door. Ernest can't believe the news Ernest/Papa: Absolutely not! Roo/Fievel: But, Daddy-- Ernest/Papa: "But, Daddy" Nothing. What? You wanna crawl down some bear cave... Zummi Gummi No offense. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Oh, none taken. Ernest/Papa: ...after some cockamamie buried treasure? Roo/Fievel: It's not cockamamie, it's real! (races over to Opal) Mama, can't I go? Opal/Mama: Sure. So what if it gives your mother a heart attack from worrying? Go. Enjoy. Roo/Fievel: Ah, Mama, I'll be okay. And I'll come back with a treasure. Ernest/Papa: Ah, feh! Where is the proof? A so-called map? (picks up the map) Not even written in a language; Just a bunch of d-d-d-d-doodles! Jelly/Tanya: I think it's pretty. Ernest/Papa: Jelly, don't help! Roo/Fievel: Daddy, why did we leave Lake Hoohaw? Ernest/Papa: We were going to be eaten. You need a better reason? Roo/Fievel: Daddy, I'm serious! You always say that in America, if any animal works hard and gets lucky, he can make a fortune. Ernest/Papa: So? Roo/Fievel: So finding the map was the lucky part. Going down that tunnel; That's the hard work. Max/Tony: Roozy's right, Mr. O. We're never gonna make it workin' for that fat rat, cat, and rabbit at the factory. Roo/Fievel: Please, Daddy. There's no reason to be afraid. look of fear goes through Ernest as he imagines the factory owners glaring down at him Ernest/Papa: Okay, So, go. sobs in worry Jelly/Tanya: He can't go, he's just a kid. I'm older, let me go! Roo/Fievel: Jelly, don't help! Opal/Mama: No! If Jelly goes, nobody goes! Ernest/Papa: Relax, Opal, she's not going. Jelly/Tanya: No fair, no fair, no fair! He always gets to go do the exciting stuff, and all I get to do is... laundry. Ernest/Papa: She does have a point. Opal/Mama: Which only matches the one on your head! Jelly, you are staying here, and that is that! blows a raspberry at Jelly Jelly/Tanya: I am going to be putting a lot of starch on everything you wear. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: I assure you, Madam, there's nothing to be concerned about. Think of it as a, uh, uh, well, as a, uh, a field trip. Ernest/Papa: See? Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Think of it as a rite of passage. Max/Tony: See? Jelly/Tanya: Think of it as a disaster waiting to happen. Roo/Fievel, Max/Tony, Opal/Mama and Ernest/Papa: annoyed JELLY, DON'T HELP! Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Ah, then it's settled! We'll start off in the morning. In the meantime, we must gather supplies. Mortimer? (sees Mortimer has vanished from sight) Strange. Where did he go? Category:Transcripts